Into the Fire
by OneRiddleMore
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire have a secret but not one you might expect. The League are chasing after Percy. Chauvelin and Javert have teamed up and who is the mysterious Belgin spy Grappan? Rated T for safety
1. Secrets

**Ok so I overlisten to my cast recordings of both Les Miserables and Scarlet Pimpernel and somehow this odd little fic came out of it, I'm kind of surprised no one thought of it before. It'll be more based on the books then then the musicals... actually it'll be more based on the weirdness of my brain. This is definatly AU and I do not own ether Les Miserables or The Scarlet Pimpernel. The Les Miserables characters are based on the UK 25th tour, Pimpy characters don't come into it yet. **

* * *

Everyone else had left. Grantaire had long since fallen asleep on the table. Marie stood waiting; she couldn't go home until he left. The door gave a small squeak as someone opened it.

"I'm sorry Monsieur but we're closed" She said politely to the tall man who'd just entered.

"Forgive me Citizen. I came to collect him" The man said gesturing towards the drunk. The relief on her face was obvious. The man walked over and shook the drunk until he woke up.

"Apollo I knew you'd come, you always know where I is." Grantaire slurred. "Apollo" cringed at the bizarre sentence and pulled the drunk to his feet.

"I should by now. Come on lets get you home". He became a crutch for the staggering drunk and as he passed he gave Marie the money for Grantaire's tab. eventually he managed to get the blundering drunk into the carriage that was waiting. Ten minutes later they arrived back at the apartment they lived in.

"Try and sleep this off." Was all the man said as they stumbled through the door.

"Monsieur Enjolras you're back." Their neighbour said who'd been waiting on the sofa.

"Yes, thank you citizen. I hope this covers the cost" Enjolras said paying the woman.

"It'll do." The woman said before leaving.

"I like her not" Grantaire slurred from the sofa.

"Yes well what choice do I have?" Enjolras replied.

"And after your bloody revolution? Then what?"

"Papa?" Enjolras turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway. She was only three. He glared over to Grantaire before giving the young girl a hug.

"Margot what are you doing out of bed? It's far too late for you to still be awake." He asked gently.

"I couldn't sleep. That woman scares me." The young girl whispered. She was tired. Enjolras smiled gently and picked her up and took her back into the room. A few minutes later he returned and slumped into a chair.

"You didn't answer my question." Grantaire reminded him, he mst be less drunk then ether Enjolras had first thought.

"Oh?"

"What will happen to Margot after this barricade?"

"I'm sure she'll settle in England".

"What? England. How can you even think that, you must be quite mad." Graintaire exploded angrily.

"Not at all. It makes sense doesn't it?" Enjolras said still talking in the same monotone he'd been using all day.

"Did you forget what happened?"

"How can I? I may be younger then you but I don't cloud my mind with drink. I know _they_ aren't our favourite people but I have to do what's best for my daughter after I'm nothing more then dust." Enjolras snapped. The thought of leaving his daughter behind was killing him. He'd almost have given up the barricade for her but he couldn't. Too many mothers and fathers lost their children because of poverty and too many children lost their parents too. At least he knew she would always be safe. Even if it was with them.

"What about her mother?" Ok so maybe Grantaire was as drunk as Enjolras first thought. He shook his head and said in a voice no more then a whisper

"If I knew that she'd be here with me."


	2. Lies

**Time for more randomness to spurt from my brain. This time we're with Pimpy people. As it's the league they aren't really based on any actors in particular. The only exceptions are Ffoulkes who is based on the mini series one but is a little OCC at the moment as he is in shock. Dewherst and E Hastings are based on actors but you don't need to worry about them yet. As always I don't own ether stories... which is a shame. Oh also I've only read the first book so I made up thier personalities. **

* * *

"They did what?" Denys asked looking up from his game of cards with Fanshawe. Since the last rescue all the league members were staying in England. Things had become more dangerous then ever and they had left France. They weren't going to go back for year but seven months in the news had come of the Eden family's arrest. Although the guillotine was hardly used now there were still some cases. They'd agreed not to go; well actually Percy had persuaded them not to go with Dewherst and Edward Hastings backing him up.

"I saw them this morning. Percy, Marguerite, Dewherst and Hastings getting on board the Daydream. I overheard them say to France. They're going to try and save the Eden family." Ffoulkes repeated. He was meant to be the second in command yet he was still here.

"Edward didn't say anything to me about this. Something's wrong." John Hastings, worry in his voice. That was worrying. He'd always been the calmest man of all of them. Even in situations when Percy had been panicking he'd remained calm. It was no wonder that he was panicking now though. Edward Hastings was his cousin and if he hadn't told John about this trip then something was wrong.

"Was Armand with them?" Bathurst asked suddenly.

"No. Should we tell him?" Ffoulkes asked.

"We have to, it's is sister after all. Vigor you have the next best boat, can we sail tomorrow?" Bathurst asked, quickly taking control as Ffoulkes seemed out of it and Dewherst and Hastings were gone leaving very few of the original ten.

"I think so… I don't think this is the first time those four have done this though." Everyone turned to stare at Vigor at this point. He would never say anything without firm evidence; no one had ever heard him say the words I think before. Not even Holte who's known him all his life.

"It's just I keep hearing stories about French aristocrats being rescued. I mean recently, within the last seven months. Something isn't right." The other men nodded. Thinking back it had been odd. It hadn't been as many as when they'd been involved but it had still been happening.

"We have to go after them. Percy is the most wanted man in France, although most people don't know it, and two men and a woman are not the most efficient of rescue parties when we nearly failed with this many." Glynde pointed out.

"In that case I'll get the boat ready for tomorrow. May God be with us."

* * *

**All the names in this are actually Orczy's league members, yup there's a lot of them.**


End file.
